ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Freakazoid GT!
|based_on = by and |creator = |starring = English version: Travis Willingham Wally Wingert Troy Baker Steven Blum Liam O'Brien Sam Riegel |country = Japan |language = Japanese |network = (Japan) WB Kids (United States) |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) |theme_music_composer = |num_seasons = TBD |num_episodes = TBD |runtime = 26 minutes (approx.) |company = Warner Bros. Animation Japan |distributor = }} (Japanese: フリークゾイドGT！, Furīkuzoido GT!) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy anime, being based on the American animated television series . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and will premiere on on TBD. An English dub is produced by , being dubbed by , premiering on WB Kids on TBD. Synopsis Set in Washington, D.C., the series follows Dexter Douglas, who after Dexter's cat crawling onto the keyboard, gained his abilities from a computer bug and instantly gained all the information on the Internet, now becoming a superhero known as Freakazoid. with the help of Sgt. Mike Cosgrove and his mentor Roddy MacStew, Freakazoid now has to task to save the city, and sometimes the world, from any kind of menace. Characters Main *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' (voiced by Wally Wingert as Dexter and by Travis Willingham as Freakazoid) - TBD *'Sgt. Mike Cosgrove' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Roddy MacStew' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD Supporting *'Stephanie "Steff"' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Douglas Family', consisting of: **'Douglas Douglas' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Debbie Douglas' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Duncan Douglas' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Mr. Chubbikins' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Foamy the Freakadog' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Professor Heiney' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fanboy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The President' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'The Lobe' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Armando Gutiérrez' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Dr. Mystico' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Audrey Manatee/Cobra Queen' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Royce Mumphry/Cave Guy' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jubal "Bull" Nixon/Longhorn' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'The Nerdator' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Candle Jack' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'TBD (new female antagonist)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD (new male antagonist)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD (new female antagonist)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Cameos/guest stars *'Steven Spielberg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (also voiced by Wally Wingert and Colleen Villard, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by TBD, TBD and also by Colleen Villard, respectively) - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD Episodes Production Development Voices Animation Soundtrack Trivia *The title is a pun on Dragon Ball GT. *This is the fourth Warner Bros. franchise to get a Japanese adaption. **The previous three were The Matrix (The Animatrix), The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls Z) and Batman (Batman: Gotham Knight and Batman Ninja). *Similar to Powerpuff Girls Z, the Japanese version presents some changes, mainly the change of the ssetting into Tokyo (in the English dub, it remains in Washington, D.C.) and the adaption of the characters names into Japanese. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Television Category:Madhouse Category:Viz Media Category:Freakazoid Category:TV Tokyo Category:WB Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas